Legend of the Warden
by thelittlemiss
Summary: After the Archdemon had been defeated, the hero of Ferelden became Commander of the Grey Wardens. Finally peace had returned, but keeping the peace was harder than she could ever imagine. The adventures of the Commander are not yet finished.
1. The Creature

**01. THE CREATURE**

The young commander of the Grey Wardens lifted her face up towards the dark sky that clouded over the Wending Woods. It wouldn't take too long before rain would wash down upon them, she predicted.

They strode on through the forest, surrounded by tall greenery wherever they turned. The silence that lingered there was eerie and almost ghost like. Not too long ago, she and her fellow companions were informed that a numerous amount of disappearances had occurred near and within the Wending Woods, the strange activity called for further investigation, as peace keepers of Ferelden.

"How long must we wander through these forests? We have been here for hours and have seen nothing." Nathaniel Howe complained from behind her. Even though she did not feel like she should be even slightly compelled to reply, she did.

"Because there have been nine disappearances in and around the Wending Woods over the past twelve days. That is something we simply cannot ignore."

Nathaniel kept quiet and without even glancing at him, the Commander could easily imagine what his face looked like: miffed. She being a Cousland and he being a Howe didn't put them in the most fortunate circumstances. His father had murdered her family; to avenge them she in return had ended Arl Howe's life at the will of her own blade. Even though they had agreed not to let their past affect the present, the resentment was obviously still there.

"Commander's right y'know." Oghren put in and the Commander appreciated his attempt to support her. "I'll tell ya, there's something strange goin' on 'round here."

Nathaniel let out a deep sigh, the metal of his armor rattling as his arms brushed past the metal. "Fine." He finally said, his eyes cast down upon his boots.

By now the rain had started to fall and the forest path they'd been following had turned into mud.

"Commander, wouldn't it be best if we rested for a little? 'Tis raining after all.." the young new Grey Warden recruit, Neveah asked. She was one of the Dalish elves the Commander had encountered during the Blight, when scouting for recruits within Brecillian Forest. Then she'd only made the impression of a young elf. It was hard to imagine the transition she had made since the first time the Commander and she had met.

"You may be right. We _have _been traveling for a long time anyway." She agreed sympathetically. "Let's set up camp."

Under the cover of some closely together placed trees, they set up their tents, building a fire which was difficult to maintain due to the rainfall.

Nathaniel poked a stick at the flickering fire, tossing some scrap pieces of dry vellum on the fire as fuel. His eyes gazed into the fire, with the most dazed expression painted on his face. Torment lingered in those eyes, perhaps he didn't _want_ to be here after all – under the command of the woman who had murdered his father. Maybe becoming a Grey Warden was a mistake.

He shook his head furiously, setting those ridiculous thoughts out of his head. Despite being under the command of a woman he loathed, after his father's death, being a Grey Warden had made him feel like he had a purpose again. It made him feel important to others and needed.

Neveah sat farthest away from her companions, her fingers buried in the nest of her golden blond hair. She traced the markings on her face, and a little bittersweet tinted smile passed her face when hearing Oghren 'let out some gas' without shame.

The Commander sought solidarity within her tent, bundled up snugly in a blanket. She had taken off her leather gloves so she could rest her eyes upon the golden band that occupied the ring finger of her right hand.

A pain engulfed her for a moment. It had been three months since she'd seen her husband, the King of Ferelden. She'd been fighting off any possible threats, ignoring her own needs for the sake of the peace that had finally settled in within Ferelden. She missed him dearly, the days that they were together every day, fighting off darkspawn during the raging Blight. But she had no choice – the matters at hand were more important, they _had_ to be more important.

"Commander!" Nathaniel's voice bellowed from outside, and Eleanor snapped back to reality. Grabbing her gloves, she shot out of her tent, rising to her feet.

"What's the matter?"

"I saw something, moving between the trees." Nathaniel said, his head nodding in the northeastern direction.

The Commander narrowed her eyes towards the shadows, rain droplets rolling down her face. It was almost as if the darkness was alive, as if a shadow was moving within it.

"To arms." She commanded coolly, her hand wrapping around the hilt of her blade, the others too rising to their feet. "Quiet."

And then the same eerie silence returned to the Wending Woods, the only audible sound at the moment was the breathing of the four Wardens.

Then she saw a dark figure, moving from tree to tree at an unimaginably high speed. The Commander withdrew her blade and retrieved the Elven bow made of White Wood from her back, taking one arrow and pulling back the string of the bow.

Unfortunately, trying to aim the arrow at the creature was as close to impossible as it got. It moved too fast, and even worse: it was closing in on them.

"What's it doing?" Nathaniel hissed in a whisper, his eyes only briefly meeting the eyes of the Commander who was focusing all her energy on the creature.

"Taunting us, perhaps."

Like a predator it was circling around them, moving a fraction too fast for them to have a clear shot at _it_. The wardens had subconsciously moved into a battle formation, their backs pressed against each others, trying to track the creature. But it was no use; it seemed to be playing the waiting game. Waiting to attack them, without the Wardens even standing a chance.

Finally the creature emerged from the shadows, and to their surprise it was not a creature at all like they thought: it was a human. But the way it moved said otherwise as well as the wicked look it had in its eyes.

" 'Tis an abomination, it must be." Neveah claimed, her green eyes widening at the sight of it.

The Commander reluctantly nodded her head while studying the creature as it watched them. Its eyes spat uttermost fury, jaw hanging open and back arched as if ready to pounce them.

It was only then when the Commander recognized the face, it was the drunk Blacksmith from Redcliffe whom she had ran into during the Blight when searching for Arl Eamon.

The Commander's eyes widened with horror, her focus weakening as her mind started spinning into the wrong direction. What had they done to him? She questioned herself. It was obvious some kind of demon was simply using the blcksmith's body as a host, but why _him_?

From the corner of her eye she could see the flash in Oghren's eyes, he was ready to assault the abomination. She could not let that happen – of course it would take care of the problem, the abomination would again be condemned to the Fade but they would have taken an innocent life for it. Above all, it would not prove to be any help with their current investigation. Killing the abomination for now was not an option.

Oghren, of course, was not a telepathic and could not read the Commander's mind at the moment. The dwarf was now mindlessly thinking of how to run his blade through the heart of the abomination is the most effective way.

With a deep growl Oghren stepped out, lunging his blade right for the heart of the abomination. He should have known that the abomination was simply waiting for someone to attack, he should have calculated that the abomination was too fast for any kind of blade to pierce through its skin.

"No, Oghren!" Eleanor's voice cried as the abomination got a hold of the tiny yet brute dwarf.

Before anyone could do anything, a thick mist surrounded them. All reaching blindly into the unknown, they could hear Oghren's growls fade away. The foggy mist lifted slowly, but it was too late. There was no sign of the abomination nor of Oghren.


	2. The Investigation

**02. THE INVESTIGATION**

The Wardens searched the Wending Woods for hours, but it seemed the creature had taken Oghren where he would remain unfound. Given the current circumstances, all could hardly deny that they were scared. Effortlessly the creature had taken Oghren, who was known to be quite handy with a blade, yet overpowered so easily.

Fear had consumed the younglings, hope almost seeming just as far gone as Oghren was. The Commander felt terrible, it was her fault – she let this happen. She should have instructed her companions better; gone through some tactics and at least prepared them. But it was too late, Oghren was gone and they were not even close to discovering who was behind this.

Well, they _did_ know however that the disappearances were being caused by humans, who were merely playing the host of demons which made them: abominations.

It was difficult for the Commander Warden to come to terms with the fact that not even the hero of Ferelden could solve this problem on her own, not even with the help of her companions. She would not risk them too, losing Oghren was enough to make her see that.

They set a course for Denerim, where they would speak to the King about the matter. Eleanor Cousland believed that she and her companions had witnessed what very well may be a new and dangerous threat to the peace of Fereleden.

As they rode towards Denerim, the Commander could sense the spirits of her companions had sunken low. Throwing a glance over her shoulder she caught sight of Nathaniel who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Is there anything you'd like to say, Nathaniel?" She asked, while her horse trotted on obediently.

At first Nathaniel seemed reluctant, as if debating whether or not he could trust the Commander with his thoughts, as if he again viewed her as an enemy just like when they'd met. But soon enough he realized that if he wanted to remain a Grey Warden he should respect the Commander, even if he found it to be nearly unbearable.

"I was just thinking how we would get Oghren back, that is all Commander." He replied defeated.

"Aren't we all?" Neveah said solemnly, a bitter smile etched on her face which bare Dalish markings.

The Commander remained quiet for a moment, already seeing the flags of Redcliffe, where they would spend the night, from afar. It would take less than an hour to reach the gates, she assumed.

"Where do you think the creature keeps its victims, Commander?" Neveah questioned curiously, tightening her grip on the rains of her horse.

"Not in the Wending Woods." She replied in a distant voice, in her mind piecing everything together, knowing she was only inches away from figuring it all out. "Not anywhere where we're conscious.." Eleanor followed in a mumble.

"What was that, Commander?"

"The Fade." The Commander simply answered. "It would make sense. Why we have found no trace of its victims and no one has seen them ever since they entered the Wending Woods."

All pondered on what the Commander had speculated and it seemed to make sense. It had been said that abominations had the power to take mortals into the Fade, trapping them there, but to what end? What greater purpose did it serve?

The Commander had propositioned to travel to Redcliffe and ask around about the local blacksmith. She was so sure that it was him she'd seen on that fateful night in the Wending Woods.

"It's you!" A farmer called from near a windmill as they neared the path that led to the gates of Redcliffe Castle, where Arl Eamon resided with his family.

The Commander smiled down upon the civilian.

"We're seeking passage to the castle – and if I may ask, is the Arl home?"

The farmer nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Dear maker! Yes he's in." He said, "This is such a great honor! I will send word to the Arl that you have arrived." And with that the farmer sprinted off.

Entering the courtyard of Redcliffe Castle, from up the stairs the doors opened of the castle and Arl Eamon emerging through the doorway, followed by his wife Lady Isolde.

"Commander, what a pleasure it is to have you." The Arl spoke with a broad smile as his wife nodded in agreement. "To what do I owe this engagement?"

"I'm afraid I do not come under the most fortunate circumstances. I have come to Redcliffe to ask some questions amongst the villagers concerning the disappearances in the Wending Woods, which I'm sure you've heard of." The Commander explained calmly.

"I have, yes that I have." The Arl replied pensively. "Well, feel free to conduct your investigation. May I offer you and your companions Castle Redcliffe to spend the night?"

"We would be honored to oblige to that, Arl Eamon." Eleanor said with an appreciative smile which touched her eyes.

Alone, Eleanor Cousland entered Redcliffe Village. She'd ordered Nathaniel and Neveah to get some rest in their chambers. They did not need to be present while she was questioning villagers about the blacksmith. Besides, it was her goal to do so as discreetly as possible, and bringing her companions with her would only draw more attention.

Clad in an emerald green cloak, she ascended up the stairs towards the local tavern. Pushing open the wooden door, faces from the bar and many tables turned. Her hood still overshadowing her face, their heads quickly returned to where they'd previously been set on.

The Commander let out the slightest sigh of relief. The last thing she needed now was an ambush of villagers gushing over what an honor it was to meet the hero of Ferelden.

While her eyes swept back and forth through the tavern she slowly neared the bar, carefully sitting down on one of the wooden stools. None of the patrons seemed to care less about her presence.

"What could I get ya stranger?" The barman grumbled in a low voice while drying off one of the metal jugs with a scrap piece or rag.

Cautiously she slid a sovereign coin over the bar towards the barman, lifting her face to gain a small part of his trust, so he could at least look her into the eye.

"All I want is information. Are you willing to give it to me?"

For a moment it seemed like the barman was going to turn her offer down, but when he flicked the coin into his pocket relief washed over her.

"What do ya need to know?" He asked in a whisper, leaning towards her over the bar.

"I want to know what happened to the blacksmith. Where's he been?"

A change occurred in the green eyes of the barman, his eyes flickered away from hers for a moment and then back again.

"Why would a stranger like you care for that old drunken blacksmith? What is it to you?"

"I thought I was the one here asking the questions? Perhaps we should stick to our roles."

"Aye." The barman agreed, a crease forming between his eyebrows. "First we thought the drunk had finally had one pint too many – people 'd been saying he'd been having some nightmares, said he was being haunted. We all thought it was the strong stuff talking if ya know what I'm saying." The barman let out an indifferent chuckle. "Before he left town however, the man seemed possessed. He'd been acting strangely, aggressively towards everyone. Like he'd lost his humanity."

The Commander arched an eyebrow curiously, slanting her head to the side while she kept eye contact with the barman.

"You don't say?" She mumbled. "Well, thank you greatly. I must be on my way again."

"Any time, stranger."

As her cloak flowed behind her like a river, she marched on back to the castle, lowering her hood when the guards glanced at her suspiciously. When her face was revealed they humbly apologized, and granted her passage to the castle.

Back in her chambers she sat down on her bed, gazing up towards the ceiling. Her suspicions had been confirmed: they were dealing with an abomination. Was it just the blacksmith who had fallen under the spell of the demon, or were there more?

Cradling her head in the palms of her hands she frowned, allowing herself to lie down onto the feather filled pillows. She thought of Oghren, wondering if the fearless dwarf was scared. If only she knew if he were alright, then perhaps she could get any sleep at all.


	3. The Old Days

**03. THE OLD DAYS**

By dawn the Grey Wardens had prepared themselves for the journey to Denerim where they would consult King Alistair on how to proceed next. They thanked Arl Eamon for his hospitality and proceeded on to the stables to retrieve their steady steeds and head out.

Combing her hand through the steed's manes, Neveah curiously eyed the Commander who saddled up her horse. She had not told her companions what she'd found out last night and neither Neveah nor Nathaniel could deny that they were not curious.

The Commander was anything but dense and she could sense their inquisitiveness, yet she pretended to not take note of it. She grasped onto the rains and pulled herself into the leather saddle, leaning forward to whisper some soothing words into her horse's ear.

Without many words exchanged the three Wardens commenced the journey for Denerim. The Commander had been thinking: seeing as her suspicious were as well as confirmed after her little visit in Redcliffe's tavern, she knew they would need a mage to help them. A mage she could trust.

That brought three names to mind: Morrigan; Anders and Velanna.

While her horse trotted forward she let out a deep sigh, knowing she cross off two of the options. Morrigan had been gone since the night she had slain the Archdemon and Velanna too had disappeared after defeating the Broodmother with help of the Architect.

And that left Anders, a mage who had been labeled as an apostate when she'd met him at Vigil's Keep, now training young mage Grey Wardens. A journey to Vigil's Keep would take a long time, it would be best if word got to him as quickly as possible.

The Wardens passed Lake Calenhad, and Nathaniel gazed up at the mage tower which stood in the centre of it.

"Mages should really be more practical. Why place their tower in the middle of a lake?"

Neveah chucked quietly while the Commander suddenly looked more alert than before.

"We'll have to make a quick stop there, actually – now you mention it." She said completely out of the blue.

Both Neveah and Nathaniel didn't quite follow her, both slowly nodding her head. Then Nathaniel changed his mind and shook his head friskily.

"Why?" He questioned defiantly.

"I need them to send a message to Vigil's Keep." The Commander replied matter-of-factly, descending down the hill and heading for the docks, the others warily following behind her.

First Enchanter Irving was the first to greet the Commander and her companions as they set foot in the Mage Tower.

"Commander of the Wardens, I am delightedly surprised to see you." He said, folding his aged palms around her hands, his eyes creased by the smile that formed on his face.

"First Enchanter Irving, it is very good to see you again." The Commander said politely. "I have come to ask a favour of you." Apprehension chilled over her for a moment, but soon faded as the expression on the First Enchanter's face did not change whilst he nodded his head.

"Anything child, for you are after all the one we have to thank for everything we have." He stated, beaconing the Commander and her companions to look around and take in the fully restored tower, bustling with life again and young apprentices eager to learn. Things had been very different during the blight, the Commander remembered. The First Enchanter owed his life to the Commander, and he knew that too.

"I need someone to send a message for me to Vigil's Keep. I would do it myself but I and my companions are traveling towards Denerim and as you know, Vigil's Keep is not exactly on our route."

Irving nodded his head understandingly. "I will send one of my Tranquils to deliver whatever message you carry."

The Commander squeezed the First Enchanter's hands lightly. "It is important that the Tranquil deliver the message to Anders." when mentioning his name she could see how Irving grew slightly more reluctant. Anders had always had trouble with the Circle of Magi, having escaped numerous amounts of times and being captured over and over again. "Tell Anders that the Commander of the Warden needs his aid in Denerim and that is of _great_ urgency. Can you do this for me, Irving?"

"You know how I think of Anders after all he has done and all he has gotten away with.." The First Enchanted said grimly. "But for you, Commander – I'll make the arrangements."

"Thank you very much, Irving. I do not mean to be rude but we must be on our way. I am indebted to you."

After their little detour they continued toward Denerim. The blue sky had been broken by orange and red, the night was nearing. It should not take much longer before they'd catch sight of the familiar front gates of the capital city of Fereleden. The Commander could feel her heart steadily beating in her chest. It had been a long time since she'd rode through these woods, through a place that seemed completely untouched from all the evil that still remained. Everything here was peaceful, it was a sanctuary.

"So, are you you _ever_ going to tell us what you learnt when you snuck out of the castle last night?" Nathaniel Howe questioned as he rode beside her, his gaze gripping onto hers, refusing to let go unless she answered him.

"I asked a few villagers some questions, that is all."

"And?" Neveah asked in a quiet voice, holding he breath.

"I am afraid that what I suspected has been confirmed. We are dealing with some type of abomination. How many? I do not know." She said gravely, keeping her eyes set ahead of them.

The gates were now only a few yards away and guards had already spotted them from afar as a horn sounded loud and clear.

"The Commander of the Grey Wardens and Queen of Ferelden has returned!"

Through the masses of people that had gathered to welcome them to Denerim, one stood out most of all. Clad in golden armor, came King Alistair; his boyish hair having grown longer; his face baring a thin layer of stubble; his eyes glowing and grinning from ear to ear.

Eleanor hopped off of her horse, letting one of the stable boys take him to the royal stables. She darted her way through the loving villagers of Denerim. Finally she had made her way through the sea of people, and cordially greeted her husband.

"My Queen." Was all that Alistair said with the brightest beaming smile.

"It's been a while." Eleanor replied modestly, trying to hide her joy. Of course she could not fully indulge in the exultation of being reunited with her other half, not given the current circumstances.

"Thank the Maker you are home."

The King had invited the Commander and her companions to dine with him that evening. It had not escaped him that one of his wife's trusty comrades was missing and this worried him. Especially seeing as his queen returning to him was a complete surprise to him.

"Now, did I buy all of this beer and wine for nought? Where is Oghren?" Alistair asked, looking around the table. At first, when he hadn't seen him in the crowd he had hoped the dwarf had already made a run for the tavern, but when he wasn't present during dinner he grew worried.

He could sense he'd hit a nerve with all of the Wardens, watching them stare at their plates silently.

"During our investigation within the Wending Woods, Oghren was taken by what we believe to be an abomination." The Commander answered, putting her utensils down on the table and folding her hands together.

"An abomination? Are you sure?"

"Unless old blacksmith from Redcliffe suddenly went totally mad." She replied. "I recognized him, just not the wicked look in his eyes. I asked around in Redcliffe and everyone said the same thing. He'd been acting strangely, having nightmares, claiming he was being haunted by some sort of demonic force. And then suddenly he'd just lost every fraction of humanity."

Silence filled the dining hall.

"This is a grave matter." King Alistair mumbled, slumping against the back of his chair.

"It is, your highness." Nathaniel Howe agreed. "The Commander has sent for a mage to meet us here in Denerim. We believe the abomination keeps its victims within the Fade."

"I see." Alistair muttered, rubbing his chin pensively.

" 'Tis Anders, he was with me during my time in Vigil's Keep." The Commander clarified. "He should be here within three days. He was always hard to keep up with while traveling." Eleanor couldn't help but chuckle while looking back on he fond memories of her time with Anders. In a way he always reminded her of Alistair, minus the fact that while Eleanor traveled with Alistair, he'd always been trying to woo her – looks like finally it worked.

"Well, of course you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you like. I will have the maidens set up your chambers." He then coyly glanced at his wife, as if to say: _But not for you my dear, I have a special room for you_ – as in the King's chambers.

The Commander nodded disapprovingly, trying to hide a smile. Even though times like these were difficult, the Wardens always managed to look towards the light.


End file.
